


Make it Up to Me

by InuShiek



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Cuffs, Gag, Leashes, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift honestly hadn't meant to bite that hard. He'd just been so excited.</p><p>Actually, he doesn't regret it one bit once he realizes how Ratchet is going to make him apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Glorious art](http://larbestaaargh.tumblr.com/post/116675716809)!!!! Such pretty mechs and kinky things and I can't help myself!!!

He hadn’t meant to do it.

It had just been so long since they’d had time together. He’d gotten a little excited and impatient when Ratchet had slipped a thumb into his mouth that Drift had nipped a little too hard.

Ratchet had grunted in surprise and yanked his hand back. Drift’s optics had widened when he realized that he’d made a mistake and he’d started spewing apologies and reached to gently take the bitten hand in his own. The medic had moved too fast, however, and had snatched his wrists out of the air.

Ratchet’s optics had darkened and he’d quickly cuffed Drift’s servos behind his back, collared and leashed him, and then dangled a strange piece of metal in front of the racer’s faceplates.

Drift had quickly learned that it was a gag he hadn’t seen before- one that forced his mouth to remain open and could be adjusted to be smaller or wider.

Okay, so he hadn’t meant to do it, but maybe he also doesn’t regret it.

“You ought to know better, Drift,” Ratchet says, holding Drift’s chin in one servo and running his bitten thumb through the fluids on the mech’s lower lip.

Drift shivers as his optics darken even further, knowing better than to try to vocally apologize again. He’d tried that at first, and oral lubricant had practically gushed out of his mouth. Instead, this time he settles for slipping his glossa out to lick the digit.

Ratchet smiles at the action, and he leans in to deliver a chaste kiss to one of Drift’s heated cheeks. “That’s okay though. You’ll learn.” That’s as much of a warning as he gives Drift before he uses the gag to force the racer’s mouth further open.

With a surprised yelp, Drift vainly tries to lick away the lubricant that’s running down his chin and ends up making more of a mess. Ratchet chuckles as he stands up straight, and Drift ends up staring up at the mech from his knees. Drift squirms, his panel uncomfortably restrictive. To encourage Ratchet to move things along, the racer extends his glossa in what he hopes is an attractive manner.

Ratchet wraps Drift’s leash around a fist while he allows his spike to extend, and then pulls him in close. Drift’s faceplates bump against the medic’s spike, and he whines eagerly. “Let’s just see if you can make up for biting me,” he orders.

Drift’s optics flicker happily as he slides his mouth down around Ratchet’s spike, earning him a rev from the medic’s heavy engine.


End file.
